


Rain

by Jay (JayBorb)



Series: 30 Days Of Robowhump [3]
Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge, Whump, robot caught in the rain oopsie, robot whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBorb/pseuds/Jay
Summary: Robowhump Day 29: Water TortureBlue gets caught in the rain
Relationships: nah - Relationship
Series: 30 Days Of Robowhump [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949857
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Rain

It was raining.

It was raining and Blue was outside. He didn’t have an umbrella.

He could hear the droplets hitting his plating, a sound not-unlike rain on a tin roof echoing through his head. The rain was far too heavy to run through, he was stuck under this (unfortunately barren) tree in the Natura district until it cleared up, or until one of the many people he’d messaged came by with an umbrella for him.

He shifted as close to the trunk as he could, trying desperately to hide from the rain as painful, angry sparks flew from his joints from water that managed to worm it’s way into the delicate circuitry. His head twitched painfully to the side, the water beading down his face sending the servos in his neck into a frenzy.

He hoped someone would come soon.


End file.
